


La Ville de L'Amour

by Littledove376



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22661680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littledove376/pseuds/Littledove376
Summary: When Yami receives his own body, Yugi is left in the dust. Ignored and forgotten, Yugi decides to leave Japan. He, Marik, Ryou, Bakura, and Melvin take a journey to France. There they will start a new life. Join them as they fight through life's battles. And watch as Yugi starts his new life for himself. And maybe find love.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Yami Marik, Jounouchi Katsuya | Joey Wheeler/Yami Yuugi, Marik Ishtar/Original Female Character(s), Mutou Yuugi & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Yugi smiled happily at the sight. Yami in front of him, in his own body. He had finally gotten his own body. Yugi took his yami's hands. He looked down at his Aibou bewildered, but smiled at the happy from on Yugi's face. Joey was the first to come and greet Yami in his new body.

Well Yams, how's i' feel ta be in ya own body agai'" 

Yami looked over to the dirty blonde.

"It feels... great!" 

Tea giggled at this.

"I bet. It must have been hard for a tall guy like you to fit into a body as small as Yugi's."

"Not at all." Yami told her. "Without Yugi I wouldn't be here." 

Joey and Tristan nodded at this.

"But you don't need Yugi anymore." Tea told him.

Yugi looked up at her in shock, Tristan and Joey glared at her.

"It is true I no longer need Yugi's body, but..."

Tea stopped him.

"But nothing!" She growled. "You just said it yourself that you don't need him anymore!" 

"Tea, aren' ya goin' to fa'" 

"No! Think about It! Yugi wasn't the one to bring us together, Yami is!" 

Yugi stood back, too shocked to move. Was Tea really thinking about replacing him with the very spirit that had lived in him for years.

"Now wai..." Yami started.

"You know?" Tristan said. "Tea's right you guys."

Joey glared at him. 

"Yug's one a us."

Yami started agreeing with him.

"NO HE'S NOT!" Tea shouted. "Yugi was just a vessel for the pharoah, nothing more. Yami is one of us, Yugi was just the vessel to bring him to us."

Tristan nodded before turning to Joey.

"Let us guide you to the right direction, old friend." 

"Yes, Joey, let us guide you." Tea spoke, holding her hand out to him.

Joey stared down at her hand, and then back at the two doppelgangers. He didn't want to choose between his friends, it wasn't right. Joey thought back to how Yugi and him had become friends. It was only the job of Yami who had done it. It had always been Yami. Joey took Tea's hand, she grinned up at him before turning to Yami.

"Come on Yami." She smiled sweetly to him. It was just Yami she had to convince now. He would be the hardest to win over. Yami's mind flashed back to all the good times he'd had with them. The "date" with Tea, his friendship with Joey, and the time he had with them when Yugi had been taken from his body. Yugi had brought them all together. They knew each other than anyone. Yugi has other friends however. He thought. Ryou, Marik. He would be fine without me. Yami promised himself he would still watch over Yugi, but he wanted to stay with his friends. Yami stood next to his friends, leaving Yugi behind. Yugi's eyes widened with every step Yami took away from him. Yugi felt tears well into his eyes. Yami placed his hand in Tea's. Yugi's tears let loose. Yami didn't need or want him anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

Yugi watched, yet again, as Yami followed close behind Tea, Joey, and Tristan. Yugi's head fell in defeat. A soft, gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. Looking back, he saw long white hair and soft, doe brown eyes. Ryou.

Yugi hugged the boy tightly, he hugged back just as tight.

The hug was short, but a bit helpful. Marik, Bakura, and Melvin stood behind the two.

"Don't let them get to you." Ryou said to him. "They'll see their mistake soon."

Bakura scoffed.

"No they won't." Melvin spoke, earning a slap to the chest from Marik.

"Don't talk like that!" He commanded harshly.

Bakura wrapped his arms around his look a like.

"Stop shouting, the psycho's got a point." Bakura told them in a monotone voice.

"You're just as bad, Bakura!" Ryou turned to him shouting.

"It's fine." A soft voice spoke, cutting off the arguing boy's.

They all turned to him.

"I already knew none of it would change." Yugi's tears were streaming down his face. Ryou rushed back to him, and embraced him once again.

"We'll figure this out." He whispered encouragingly.

"Okay." Yugi nodded in his friends arms.

Weeks past. Nothing changed. Yami got farther away with everyday. Yugi was tired of waiting.

Yami walked groggily into the Kame Game Shop. It was well past midnight. He had his friends had gone to play at the arcade for a while before taking pizza and soda to one of Tea's movie marathons. Genre that night: Horror. They would do this every week with new movies. Yami looked to the clock over the stove as he shuffled into the kitchen. 2:13 am. He had eaten at Tea's, but he knew Yugi had made him some snacks for when he got back. He always did, even though Yami had left him. Opening the fridge, he saw the usual small basket that Yugi would put his food in. Three rice balls tonight. He picked up the basket and went to his room.

Yugi listened as footsteps past by his closed door. Why is her so late? He asked in his mind. He must of had fun. Yugi looked to the clock beside him. 2:21. He really doesn't need me anymore. Yugi silently cried to himself. Why did Yami do this to him?

The next day was gloomy. Rain fell from the gray clouds in the sky of Domino City. In the Kame Game Shop, Yugi Motou awoke. Yugi quickly went down stairs to make breakfast. He made two dishes, since grandpa Motou was gone for a mission back in America. Yami hadn't left any notes telling him he would be gone that day, so Yugi believed that he was in his room still sleeping.

Yugi finished breakfast. Setting the table, he called for Yami. No answer. Yugi, concerned, hurried up the stairs. Yami wasn't a heavy sleeper. He knocked on the door.

"Yami? Yami, are you okay!?" Yugi cried.

No answer.

"Yami!?" Yugi had tears streaming down his face now. Was Yami sick? Injured? What was wrong?

Yugi opened the door, to worried to Cate about privacy at the moment.

Yami was gone.

Yugi pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Yami.

Yugi- Yami is everything alright? Where are you?

Yugi waited for an answer for a good 15 minutes. He feared something had happened to him. Yami's text back was nothing Yugi expected.

Yami- I don't have to tell you everything I do! Just leave me and get out of my life!

Yugi's eyes filled wth fresh tears. He had finally given up.

Yugi sent a short text to his friends.

Ding! Dong!

It was the doorbell.

Yugi opened the door. His face was wet and puffy with tears, his once pointy hair was drooping.

"Yugi!?" Ryou cried, wrapping his arms around the broken boy. "What happened!?"

"You look like crap." Bakura said bluntly. Ryou punched his arm as hard as he could, before going back to embracing Yugi.

Yugi showed them the text Yami had sent him, and everything else.

Marik's eyes suddenly lit up.

"Hey look, little M has an idea." Bakura pointed out.

"What's up Marik?" Ryou asked him.

Marik looked up at them.

"I think Yugi needs a fresh start."

Yugi and Ryou looked at him confused, signaling him to be enlightened in this plan.

Melvin and Bakura listened from the couch.

Marik sighed.

"I'm thinking that maybe it would be good for Yugi to leave Japan."

"WHAT!" Ryou shouted. "Yugi can't go out there alone!"

"I am very well aware of that." Marik told his worrisome friend. "That's why we're going with him."

"Excuse me!" Bakura shouted.

Marik rolled his eyes.

"With Ryou's money, we could get a plane and go anywhere in the world that we can all agree on." Marik explained.

"Okay, but why do I have to go?" Bakura asked.

"Because I say so!" Marik told the angry man.

"You're not the F-ing Pariah! Don't tell me what to do, not even he could!"

"Wait a minute!" Ryou cried. "How would we do any of this!?"

"We'd take a plane, Ryou." Marik said.

"Where would we go!?"

"Anywhere!"

"What would we do!?"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Bakura raised his voice, obviously annoyed with all the stupid questions coming out of his other half's mouth.

"I don't see why we can't go, but it's not like I want to go." Bakura turned to Marik.

"Please Bakura." Marik begged.

"Fine! But I'm only going to keep you all in line." Bakura blushed slightly at Marik's face.

"What do you think Melvin?" Marik asked the psycho.

"TORTURE!" Melvin cried out in an evil voice.

"Of course you're thinking about that." Marik rolled his eyes. "How about we go somewhere that torture ran wild a long time ago? A place where you can learn several new ways of torture?" Marik asked him as sweet as he could.

Melvin nodded his head quickly, panting like a dog all the while.

"Yugi?"

Yugi pulled himself away from Ryou.

"Let's go."

"Where is this place of torture?" Bakura asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Bakura." Marik said smiling. "We're going to France."

Ryou looked between the four. What had he gotten into?


	3. Chapter 3

"I don't think this is a good idea."

Ryou panicked in the corner of his large bathroom.

"Stop being a wuss. Even I did it."

Sakura told him in a huff.

"Yeah, but you actually look good!"

Ryou cried. Bakura rolled his eyes.

"Just stand up, get over here, and get it over with."

"Calm down, Bakura. Ryou can go last after Yugi."

Marik explained to the now black haired Bakura, who had shoulder length spiky hair.

"Wuss."

Bakura huffed.

Marik turned to Yugi.

"It's your turn!"

He grinned, holding up a bottle of blonde hair dye and scissors.

"When I agreed to this, I had no idea it would involve changing our looks."

Yugi told him with a very concerned face.

"Come on, Yugi, your hair is a dead give away of who you are. We are leaving to give you a fresh start."

"I know… But do I really need to change?"

"Yes, everyone else other than Ryou have."

"Let's just get this over with."

Yami entered to house connected to the gameshop. He looked around, all was quiet. Looking at the clock, he had been out for hours. 3:27 am. Even later than yesterday. He silently shuffled to the fridge. He opened it. Nothing. An empty basket sat on the counter next to the fridge. Right where he had left it that morning. Was Yugi sick?

The worried boy rushed up the stairs. Stopping in front of the door, he opened it. It was… Empty. Everything looked to be there, but things had been thrown about.

Yami picked through the mess. He picked up a picture that was covered in glass. He sobbed silently. It was the picture that had been taken after battle city with all of their friends. Where was Yugi?

A small scream was heard from the bathroom in a large mansion.

"Ryou, calm down. It's not that bad."

Yugi tried to soothe his friend.

Ryou latched onto Yugi's shirt tightly, getting into his face.

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD!? I LOOK HIDEOUS!"

He cried, curling up into himself.

"I can't believe I agreed to this."

"It could be worse. You could have green hair."

Bakura told him.

Ryou looked up at him, tears and snot streamed down his face.

"Why are you so mean to me!"

He sobbed before looking back down. Marik sat next to him, patting his hair.

"Don't worry, we like it even if you don't."

"That's easy for you to say. I think it's hideous."

"You're such a drama queen."

Bakura said in annoyance.

"Everyone else looks good except me."

"Like I said. Drama Queen."

"Shut up, Bakura!"

Marik snarled at him.

Marik looked around at everyone. He thought he'd done a good job.

Melvin now looked semi-presentable, with his now "slightly tamed" brown hair. Yugi had a similar look to how he had before, but his hair was slightly less spiky and now blonde. Marik had cut his hair just a tad shorter and dyed it a pale brown. Ryou had shoulder length hair, but had kept his original color due to the fight he put up. But now, he hated his short hair.

"Hey, Yugi. You never told us what you did before we came to Ryou's."

Marik told him.

Yugi looked down, remembering exactly what he had done.

Flashback

Yugi was surprised he had done it. His friends had helped him pack. They had taken his things to Ryou's. He had asked them to leave while he did something he needed to do. He watched them leave him, and he marched up the stairs. Angry tears flowed from his eyes.

He entered his room, ripped everything he could. Everything on his desk flew across the room onto the floor. He punched his mirror, duel monster items were ripped and broken. He left nothing untouched except the box that had held the millennium puzzle. He opened it to find his cards inside. He took the box out of his room, walked to Yami's room. The box in his hands gingerly. He opened the door, walked over to the the desk, and placed the box on top of it.

"I don't need these, or you, anymore."

Yugi turned on his feet, left the room, and slammed the door shut. He sighed feeling a weight being lifted from his chest. He was free.


	4. Chapter 4

"We can always turn back, guys!"  
Ryou cried, Bakura shook his head.  
"The decision has been made, and the tickets are already paid for, we are going."  
"Calm down, Ryou, you have us."  
Marik told his worrisome friend. Ryou calmed a bit and looked to Yugi who nodded his head to him. Ryou nodded and nervously smiled at him.

Yugi felt a large weight hit him upon entering the plane.  
What will Grandpa think?  
He asked himself. His grandfather had been called to America for a mission, and would be back for weeks. Marik signalled him to sit down because the plane was going to start taking off. Yugi sat and looked back at his home city. It had been where he grew up, and now he was leaving it behind.  
"Yugi?"  
Ryou asked him nervously, catching the sadness in his friends eyes.  
"It's ok, Ryou, I'll be fine."  
Yugi didn't look back at the city after that.

The plane was quite noisy, full of screaming babies, the man shouting at the flight attendant just in the seat behind Yugi. Bakura's eye twitched in irritation, internally wishing he could kill everyone on that plane. Ryou held him back while whisper soft words to him. Melvin was occupied asking his lookalike about France and it's "delicious" history. Yugi looked out the window, not even bothering to look at the person behind him. He sighed. 

"I feel ya."  
The guy next to him said, Yugi turned to face him.  
"Oh, sorry."  
The guys said apologetically in his American accent.  
"I'm Connor."  
Yugi stayed silent.  
Why is he talking to me?  
He thought to himself. He looked over to the seat in front of him to see Marik motioning for him to answer.  
"Motou."  
Marik facepalmed.  
Idiot! Tell him your first name too.  
"Motou?- oh, your surname."  
Connor said.  
"I almost forgot you Japanese call each other by your last names."  
"Only friends and family call us by our first names."  
Yugi told him lightly. Connor nodded in understanding.  
"Hey!"  
Connor changed the subject.  
"What are you going to be doing in France? I work there, I only came to Japan for a report."  
Yugi looked at him confused.  
Why does he want to know that?  
He decided it wouldn't hurt to tell part of the truth.  
"A fresh start."  
"Makes sense. Why France though?"  
It was now Melvin's turn to turn to the two.  
"For the oh so wonderful and delicious history."  
"Ooo! That makes sense. French food is delicious, and the history of French gourmet is fascinating!"  
Connor smiled, just about to go ranting about French culture.  
"What about the torture?"  
Melvin asked, licking his lips.  
Connor flinched back and looked at the man in horror. He dry swallowed looking nervous.  
"Well, torture hasn't been used in France for a long time, but the history is a great way to learn about French culture too."  
Melvin's face out up even more.  
"You know more about it? Tell! Me! Everything!"  
Connor flinched once again.  
"That's enough, Melvin! You're scaring the poor guy."  
Marik told the psychotic man, pulling him back down to the seat.  
"He's interesting."  
Connor said terrified.  
"He usually is."  
Yugi smiled at him.  
Bakura, who was sitting across from them spotted the smile and nudged Ryou and motioned to the two. Ryou bounced in excitement.  
"I haven't seen you smile like that in ages, Yugi. Thank you so much, strange dude, you just saved his life."  
Yugi blushed madly in embarrassment. Yugi felt Connor stare down at him, who grinned.  
"I'm glad I could help you with your smile."  
Yugi blushed more.  
"Would you like to get a coffee once we get to France? I'll pay."  
Connor looked at the boy expectantly.  
"That's, sounds nice. Yeah, I'll go get coffee with you."  
Marik and Ryou smiled to each other, happy their friend was much happier the farther away from Yami he was.


	5. Chapter 5

The plane had landed, and Yugi and friends were waiting for their luggage.   
"Hey, Motou!"  
Yugi turned to see Connor running over to him, only for him to slip on a wet spot on the floor and face-planted. Yugi giggled at the clumsy man. Connor lifted his head off the floor.  
"When did you want that coffee?"  
Connor grinned. Yugi laughed.  
"You should probably get off the floor first."  
Connor blushed.  
"Maybe I should."  
Yugi decided that he and Connor should meet up after everything was sorted for him and his friends. They exchanged numbers and waved as they went their separate ways.

Ryou had been able to pay, so it wasn't hard to find a place. It was a three bedroom, two bathroom, double story house. They had all ordered furniture, they could all agree on, online for the rooms they would all occupy. Objects such as kitchen utensils and dishes and bathroom necessities would be bought at the store. The furniture for their rooms wouldn't arrive for a while, good thing they brought sleeping bags. 

Yugi and friends entered the store, Marik held a list of necessities.   
"Ryou and Bakura, you two are on kitchen duty. Don't break anything."   
Marik warned before continuing.   
"Yugi is on bathroom duty, and Melvin and I will get the groceries. Any questions?"  
They all shook their heads and went their separate ways.

Yugi looked through aisle after aisle, unable to find what he was looking for.   
He was so focused on finding what he needed, that he bumped into someone.   
Being as small as he was, Yugi went down and landed on his bum. Looking up, Yugi saw a young man who had just told the person he was on the phone with that he would call him back.  
"Sorry."  
The man told him sympathetically.  
Yugi squeaked out a "sorry" to him.  
"No need to apologize, I wasn't looking where I was going either."  
Yugi picked himself off the floor and hurriedly looked around.  
"Are you looking for something? I can help."  
"Yeah, I'm looking for bathroom items."  
Yugi explained, the man grinned widely making Yugi flinch back.  
"I'll show you where it is!"   
He cried happily before grabbing Yugi's wrist and pulled him along. Yugi fought to release his arm from the man, but the man paid no attention to him and pointed in a direction.   
"This way. I'm Josh by the way."  
Yugi furrowed his eyebrows.  
This guy has a problem.

Yugi followed Josh to the bathroom section, and the man finally dropped his arm.  
"Here it is!"  
Josh said happily while Yugi rubbed his wrist.  
Yugi's phone buzzed.

Ryou- Is everything ok!? Did you get lost!? HAVE YOU BEEN KIDNAPPED!?  
Yugi smiled.  
Yugi- I'm fine. I did get lost, but I got help. No, I have not been kidnapped. I will be back in a few.  
"Anything important?"   
Josh asked quietly in Yugi's ear, looking over his shoulder.  
Yugi twitched.  
"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"  
Yugi shouted out at him.  
"Sorry."  
Josh said quietly, Yugi still stood glaring at him.  
"Thanks for your help."   
Yugi told him before turning to gather what he needed and left.  
"Way to go, Josh, you've ruined it again."  
Josh mumbled while watching the blonde leave.

"Yugi! I'm so glad you're okay!"  
Ryou cried, rushing over to hug his friend.  
Bakura rolled his eyes.  
"You worry about everything."  
He said coldly, Ryou glared.  
"Well sorry for wanting my friend to be safe."  
"If you're so worried, why don't you go with him?"  
"Who would keep you in check?"  
"I can take care of myself. I never needed you in the first place."  
The three past vessels gasped at Bakura's comment while Melvin chanted out   
"Fight! Fight! Fight!"  
"Shut up, Melvin!"  
Marik turned to tell out at the psychotic maniac.  
By now the five had started a scene in the middle of the parking lot.   
Ryou and Bakura argued while Marik was trying to keep Melvin calm. It was all too much for Yugi. He hated being in the middle of the center of attention.  
Anxiety filled up his chest until he couldn't breathe. He felt a panic attack coming to swallow him. Yugi struggled to control it, but to no avail. It was no use, he had no soothing words being whispered from anyone who would calm him down. He jumped when a hand was placed on his shoulder. He turned to show the person the tears running down his face. It was Josh. He ran comforting circles into the boys back soothingly. Soft words were whispered to him, and he slowly calmed.   
"Let's get you away from this."   
Josh told him picking him up bridal style and walking away from the scene still going on. Yugi was set down on a bench as Josh started walking back into the store. Yugi grabbed at the man's sleeve. Josh looked back and gently removed Yugi's hand from his shirt.  
"I'll be right back."

True to his word, Josh came back just a few minutes later and placed a bottle of water in front of Yugi.  
"Here, you'll need this after your panic attack."  
He explained, Yugi smiled slightly.  
"Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

The phone buzzed from where he lay on the floor of a destroyed room with no person left to occupy it. Tears leaked out of covered crimson eyes, hand wrapped up in tight fists. He reached over to his phone to deny the call and went back to sulking on the floor.

It wasn't much longer before a knock on the door had him dragging himself down the stairs and to the door.  
It was opened to reveal Joey, Tristan, and Tea.  
"You were late to our hang out and wouldn't answer your phone… what's going on Yami, you look like you've lost something important."  
Yami turned his head away from them, his eyes downcast and distant.  
Joey reached out to touch his shoulder.  
"What's wrong Yams?"  
Yami felt the tears return to his eyes.  
"Yugi is missing."  
A scoff was heard from a certain short haired brunette. All eyes turned to her.  
"What? That's all it is? I'm sure he's fine. Just wants some attention. He'll come back once he realizes he's not gonna get the attention he wants."  
Yami's brows furrowed.  
"His room is absolutely destroyed."  
"Like I said. Attention."  
"Yugi isn't the type to do something like that. What if he was kidnapped?"  
Tea rolled her eyes.  
"If he was kidnapped, good riddance. He was just a nuisance anyway."  
Yami's face flushed in anger, he leaped at the teenage girl menacingly. Joey stepped between them, Yami stopped.  
"Dat's enough. Tea, your bein insensitive. I may ha gone along fo a while, but I don' tink your bein a very good friend to Yams.  
Tea rolled her eyes once again.  
"Then why did you go along?"  
Tristan placed his hand on Tea's shoulder.  
"That's enough Tea. You can't force them to see it your way."  
Tea turned to him.  
"And what about You? Are you gonna go with them too and betray me?"  
"No. Never."  
Tea went back to Joey and Yami.  
"You guys are just as useless as Yugi is."  
Joey held Yami back from going after her again.  
"Jus' let 'er go. No point in goin' after some un who won' change dere mind."  
Yami calmed down.  
"Let's just try to figure out where Yugi is."


	7. Chapter 7

They had been living in France for over a week now and almost all of them had a job.   
Ryou had found work as an apprentice to a baker at a bakery.  
Marik now worked in housekeeping at a hotel with Melvin.   
And Bakura did who knows what.   
Yugi, on the other hand, was still looking for a job.  
He had no idea what else he was good besides dueling. Yeah he had studied hard in school and helped his grandfather with the shop, but now he needed to find an actual job that he was good at. 

It was 4 in the afternoon when Yugi got his first call for an interview he had scheduled. He had been to several so far, but had been turned down each time.   
This time he was interviewing at a magazine company named "Fashionate Magazine." It was a popular company that went around the world to look at other country's fashions. Yugi found it quite interesting.

The building was tall and intimidating, Yugi gulped and shivered at the sight before hesitantly opening the glass doors and walking in.  
"Hello, welcome to Fashionate Magazine. Do you have an appointment?"   
He was greeted by a cheerful receptionist.  
"Yes, I have an appointment with Mrs. Andrea Blanche for the job application."  
The receptionist smiled kindly.  
"I'll page her as soon as I can. In the meantime, you can wait over there."  
She pointed to the chairs in a large room. Yugi politely nodded before walking over and sitting down. He pulled over one of the magazine's sitting on the table beside him and started reading.

About half an hour had passed before someone walked in to the room. Yugi paid no mind to them and continued reading, it wasn't until the person shouted out in surprise and delight did he look up.  
"Motou?"  
There stood Connor in all his tall, blonde glory.  
"Hi, Connor. What are you doing here?"  
Yugi squeaked out in shock.  
Connor grinned.  
"I work here."  
He stated happily.   
"What are you doing here?"  
Yugi rubbed the back of his head.  
"Looking for a job."  
"Really? Awesome! Who are you interviewing with?"  
"Andrea Blanche."  
A look of horror reached the other's face before the happy grin replaced it.  
"Good luck. Although Andrea is quite picky on who she hires. Almost always tells them to get lost."  
Fear etched itself on Yugi's face, his body trembled.  
A hand on a shoulder calmed him.  
He looked back up at Connor.  
"Don't worry about that. I'm sure you'll be a great addition to the company."  
Eyebrows furrowed, Yugi showed irritation.  
"If you think I'll be great, then why would you tell me that?"  
"I was just telling you the truth."  
"Yugi Motou, Mrs. Blanche is ready to see you."  
"Good luck."  
Connor told him as he was getting up.  
Yugi glared at him before making his way to Mrs. Blanche's office.

When Yugi walked back into the lobby, he saw Connor there waiting for him.  
Connor looked over to him and grinned.  
"How'd it go?"  
Yugi didn't bother looking at him and set his way to the doors.  
"Motou, I'm sorry if I upset you, but I was just telling you the truth."  
"I was just fine not knowing."  
Yugi turned to him with an accusing stare.  
"You're right, but I thought it would be polite to let you know. So I did. Please don't be too angry at me."  
Yugi sighed at the begging man.  
"I'm not mad. You had every right to tell me. I'm sorry for being so snappy. I just need to get a job soon so I can pay Ryou back for helping me. I've been pretty stressed out, but that's no excuse for my behavior."  
Yugi bowed during his apology.  
Connor smiled lightly.  
"That's fine, you don't have to bow, but why do you need to pay him back?"  
Yugi looked up at him and stood straight.  
"Ryou payed for the plane tickets, the house, and the supplies. I need to pay him back for helping me get away."  
"Get away from what exactly?"  
Yugi's brows furrowed once again.  
"That's none of your business."  
Yugi turned away and walked out the doors and on to the streets of Paris.


End file.
